Pokemon Ranger: School Years
by DeElectricTroll
Summary: Ben and Summer are students at the Ranger School everything's fine until a boy named Isaac is accepted into the school, instantly he starts acting strange will Ben and Summer confess their love for each other? is Isaac planning something sinister? and if so will Ben and Summer be able to stop it? find out in Pokemon Ranger: School Years
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: the following story contains coarse language and suggestive/adult themes that are not suitable for young readers reader discretion is advised**_

 **Summer's P.O.V**

It was a beautiful day at the Almia Ranger School everyone's practicing drill because being a Pokemon Ranger isn't just prancing through the forest while occasionally fixing a pokemon's fractured leg it requires discipline. After half an hour principle Lamont walked to the front and called us all in, He had a look on his face that said something bad happened "well you've heard the rumors yes a ranger was shot and killed yesterday when a mission went horribly wrong because of this we are now obliged to give you marksmanship training" he said with a serious look we were dismissed and drill class was cut short, i walked to a bench inside and sat down i was joined soon after by Ben my best friend who i've grown to have a crush on but he doesn't know yet i'm kinda shy that way "well we have some time to kill wanna get some some ice cream?" he asked i nodded, smiled and blushed a bit but he didn't notice (thank god) and with that we headed off.

 **Ben's P.O.V.**  
We were in the courtyard walking towards the gates i saw Summer in a daze she's so beautiful Summer's my best friend and i have a crush on her, sometimes i wonder if she has one on me anyway i decided to break the silence it was getting awkward "so too bad for that ranger that got killed huh?" Summer snapped out of her daze and looked at me "yeah just makes our job that much more dangerous" she said pulling a couple of strands of hair that was in her face we were on the path leading to vientown i then replied to Summers' reply "yeah well we'll just have to deal wh-" i was cut off by a rustling sound in a bush behind us we shrugged it off thinking it was just a pokemon running around but then i heard a loud scream that sounded more like a battle cry next thing i know i'm on the ground and my head hurts like shit.

 **Normal P.O.V.**  
Ben got up cringingly as he found that Summer was nowhere to be found but after a few seconds of spinning around he heard a scream coming from behind him he turned around and ran towards the scream it was getting louder as he got closer and as he got closer he could hear another voice as he said in a raspy voice "shut up bitch no one can hear you and your boyfriend's useless" Summer blushed and replied "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND LET ME GO YOU ASS" Ben came out of the bush to a clearing on the edge of a cliff he saw a guy holding Summer down he looked like Zangief from street fighter minus the boxing gloves Ben ran up to him and kicked him in the balls he let out a scream letting go of Summer so she could escape she ran towards Ben with a few tears on her face, grabbed him by the arms and hugged him hard, the guy turned to look at Ben the guy was F-U-R-I-O-U-S he let out battle cry and launched himself towards Ben he pushed Summer away and dodged out of the way and the guys' face slammed on a tree trunk knocked out cold Ben and Summer ran as fast as they could back to the path and back to the Ranger School.

 **Ben's P.O.V.**  
We both let out a HUGE sigh of relief and i turned to Summer she still had dried tear streaks on her cheeks "what did he do to you?" i asked sternly "i'd rather not ta-" "Summer..." i interrupted her "you can't let this slip by unnoticed if you don't tell anyone it could happen again so please Summer tell me what happened" i said calmly Summer nodded and began to explain "well soon after he knocked you down he took me into the woods to a cliff he then laid me down and pinned me…" her eyes watered up "i think he was trying to rape me…" she hugged me hard and cried on my shoulder "don't worry he won't hurt you… i won't let him" did i just say that? "we'll go see principal Lamont he'll take care of it" i said walking her up the stairs to the courtyard.

We walked out from the principal's office and down the hallway somehow i don't think we're gonna be allowed to go through that path until that damn pedophile's arrested and i doubt Summer's gonna walk down it alone anymore. So anyway it was late so we decided to get to bed we said goodnight to each other and parted ways Summer going in her dorm and me going into mine i tip toed so i wouldn't wake up my bunk mates took off my boots and student jacked and dropped into bed i checked my styler for the time 9:37 "eh it's not too late" i thought to myself, i turned to the wall and closed my eyes.

Alright not too bad for my first story if i do say so myself hope you liked it sorry for it being short review and tell me if there's anything i can do to improve and by the way i will make sequels anyway see you guys next time


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: contains suggestive/adult content that may not be suitable for young readers reader discretion is advised**_

 **Summer P.O.V.**  
I was in a clearing near a cliff it was familiar like i've been here before i walked forward but stumbled a bit after a few steps i looked down and saw Ben on the ground his head was covered in blood a little further away i saw a blood trail leading to a girl about my age a man's holding her down she's screaming hard but the man won't let go i soon realize that that girl was me, i tried running to the man hoping to at least hurt him a bit so my other self could escape but i couldn't move i couldn't do anything i could only watch in horror as i was getting raped by the guy i encountered earlier.

I woke up to my bunk mate Kate shaking me yelling to wake up i had tear streaks down my face Kate had a bruise on her cheek she was holding it cringingly i guess it was recent "what the hell was that!?" she asked with a worried and confused look on her face "sorry about that, nightmare" i replied, i have a tendency to sleepwalk when i get nightmares or 'sleep flailing' as Kate came to call them i walked over to the radio and turned it to 100.8 FM Time of my life played i liked that song and come to think of it i haven't seen dirty dancing in a while i'll have to rewatch it sometime suddenly i heard a knock at the door i put on my boots and student jacket and opened the door it was Ben he looked at me with a stern face "we were called to the principal's office c'mon" he said "and by the way i like that song" he also said with a small smile, i blushed a bit and followed him.

 **Ben P.O.V.**  
We went through the doors of the principal Lamonts' office and in there stood principal Lamont of course and a Ranger who held a note pad principal Lamont sat us down and and the Ranger started asking us how my attacker looked like, i had a better look at his face so i described his face to The Ranger "brown eyes, brown box-like beard, semi flat nose and a rectangular head" Ben got a good look at the rest of his body so he described the rest of his body "pretty buffed and so much chest hair you'd think his dad's a piloswine" Ben finished describing the Ranger thanked us and left, principal Lamont thanked us also and sent us to marksmanship training.

We were on our way to marksmanship training i was a little anxious cause this mean that i'll eventually have to kill someone that thought sent shivers down my spine, i was cut off from my thoughts by Summer's voice calling out to me she was way in front of me "hey are you okay?" i jogged back to her "what were you doing?" she asked "oh just lost in my thoughts" i said we proceeded to the backyard of the school it was just some sheet metal with targets glued on them put down a hall that was about 20 meters from where the shooter stands but i didn't mind considering they had to put this all together on such short notice, it'll do for now, the instructor spoke up "alright everybody i'd like to introduce a new student, Isaac in front of us was a boy about my age blond hair in kind of a mushroom cut he looked at Summer and smiled it made me feel a bit uneasy his smile looked weird like he had other intentions with her intentions that i don't like not because i have a crush on her i just don't like the way he was looking at her.

 **Summer P.O.V.**  
Class had passed and it was lunch time but since we couldn't go to vientown thanks to our friendly neighborhood pedofile we had to get our food from the cafeteria, Kate and i went together "did you see how Isaac looked at you?" she asked "no why?" i asked back confused "well he looked at you weirdly as if he wanted you and his smile was weird too" "really?" i asked "it's true" another voice spoke from behind me startling a bit i looked behind me and saw Ben with a full tray "he looked at you and smiled weirdly like Kate said and i don't like it" he was gonna walk out of the serving room but stopped and said "if i were you i'd try to steer clear of him" he left after saying that and went to join Keith "he's right Summer you should avoid him" Kate said as she got her food and walked to a table, i got some food and walked over to Kate, we talked about Kate and Keith's relationship and how i've can't for the life of me ask out Ben either the time isn't right or i just miss him.

So we finished lunch and we parted ways it was freetime so i was going upstairs when i got up to the second floor i turned a corner but i stopped dead in my tracks when i saw Isaac i quickly turned around and speed walked back downstairs i thought i was safe until i heard footsteps running towards me i turned around and saw Isaac running towards me without hesitation i sprinted through the hallway to the doors that lead to the courtyard i was running out of ground i decided to stop, turn around and be ready to fight he stood about 3 and a half meters from me "so you gave up running away and chose to fight how brave" he walked towards me now he's about a meter and a half from me "but it'll take more than just bravery" he threw a sudden punch i dodged out of the way and punched him in the stomach he grunted a bit but then kicked me in the stomach sending me down the stairway i got up painfully, i looked up and saw Isaac walking down the stairs with an evil grin on his face i put my arms up he just laughed "what's so funny?" i said flimsily "the fact that even when all hope is gone…" he pushed me making me fall to the ground and held me down with his foot "you still find the will to keep fighting…" he was gonna kick me in the face so i closed my eyes and braced for impact but i felt nothing instead i heard someone get taken down i opened my eyes and saw Ben fighting Isaac he threw punch at him and knocked him to the ground he then ran over to me and grabbed my hand "get up! He won't be down for long!" he yelled while pulling me up, we ran up the stairs through the courtyard and into an empty classroom we both let out a sigh and went back to class.

 **Alright sorry it's short again but it was 3 pages long in google docs so it's an improvement anyway favorite, review and i'll see you guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: contains suggestive/adult content that are not suitable for young readers reader discretion is advised**_

Ben P.O.V.

As we walked back to class i didn't see Isaac anywhere "that was close huh?" i said to Summer "yeah but how did you find me?" "i was looking for you we had to get to class soon" i replied "makes sense" she said while nodding, we walked into the classroom and were stopped by the teacher ms. April who asked us where we were in a worried tone "well i was looking for Summer she was in the courtyard" ms. April turned to Summer "and what were you doing outside?" she asked Summer, i went to reply but i was cut off by Summer "i was wandering and lost track of time" ms. April sighed and said "just don't do that again you had me worried" she left i turned to Summer "what are you doing?" i whispered loudly, just then Kate walked up to us "where have you guys been?" Summer was gonna reply but this time i cut her off and said "she was in the courtyard... Isaac was beating her up" Summer cringed at me soon after i knew why Kate looked like she just about ready to kill someone "that son of a bitch…" she whispered through her teeth just then Isaac walks into class but Kate's smarter than that she just gave him a death stare he looked back and saw me and Summer he growled and walked up to me "Summer stay behind me" i commanded she complied and went behind me Kate stood next to me he stopped about 1 meter in front of me, leaned up close and said "you better watch your back" he then left to his seat.

After class i instructed Summer to stay around Kate or me so Isaac wouldn't try anything i guess you could call it an 'unofficial restraining order', right before we leave the classroom Principal Lamont walked in with a smile, he walked in front of the class and said "students we are proud to say that we have caught the one that has been attacking people on the path leading to Vientown and you are now free to go into town on your free time" well that's one thing that i don't have to worry about and Summer has an escape route in case things go wrong, so we all left class and Summer decided to go with me so i decided to do an activity since it's the end of the day "so you wanna rent a movie?" i suggested "sure why not" she replied, we walked through the path leading to Vientown Summer was walking closer to me and i don't blame her considering what happened, the walk there was pretty silent other than Summer jumping to every time she heard a sound, so we finally got to the video store "so what movie you wanna rent?" i asked she looked towards the romance movie section which made my face turn a bit red i was seriously starting to think she had a crush on me, "ah here it is!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a case, i went up to look at it, the cover read 'Dirty Dancing' "why not haven't seen it in a while" i said, i really like that movie mainly because of the song at the end, so we rented the movie and started to walk back, this time the walk wasn't so silent, Summer turned her head to me "so you said you liked The time of my life, was it from this movie?" she asked "well yeah" i replied we then had a conversation about Dirty Dancing probably the last conversation i'd ever expect to have with someone, by the time we got back to school the sun was almost completely gone so we got inside went upstairs to the lounge area and put Dirty Dancing in the DVD player by the halfway point Summer and i were straining our eyes to keep watching then we got to the final dance scene and that instantly woke us up, i sang the guy parts and Summer sang the girl parts and we sang together when the guy and the girl sang together at the end of the song we both looked at each other and blushed "hey we should do The time of my life at the karaoke at prom " i said" she looked at me and blushed "is that your way of asking me out to prom?" i blushed and said "i guess so" she got up and walked in front of me "well Benjamin i accept your invitation" she bowed in a victorian style i laughed, the movie was over so i took the DVD out of the DVD player and put it in the case, i walked her over to her dorm and we said goodnight i walked over to my dorm.

Summer P.O.V.

I closed the door behind me and slid down it with a face that said FINALLY Kate sat up on her bed and turned to me "what happened?" she asked "Ben asked me out to prom" i said with a smile on my face looking up at the ceiling she walked up to me grabbed my cheeks and we both squealed with joy when Kate remembers "oh yeah that's right the prom's next week! I hope Keith remembers you how forgetful he is sometimes" "oh but that's why you love him" i replied jokingly she threw her pillow at me "THAT'S NOT WHY I LOVE HIM" she screamed at me i held my arms up in defence i threw back her pillow and turned off the lamp "night Kate" i whispered "night Summer" she whispered back.

THE NEXT DAY…

I opened my eyes and saw people sitting on foldable chairs and others sitting at tables in the far back at the corner of my eye i saw Ben wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt which he unbuttoned a bit so some of his chest was showing all the sudden The time of my life started playing i soon realized i was in the final dance scene, then my body started moving on its own and then i was dancing with Ben we were reenacting the final dance from Dirty Dancing including the part where Johnny jumps off the stage, at the end when we were gonna walk out of the room i woke up, the moon was just barely in the sky so it was still early i checked the clock on my styler 4:33 "jeez it's early" i thought to myself, i put my head back onto my pillow and was trying to go back to sleep but i heard footsteps passing the door to my dorm, against my better judgement i opened the door and saw a silhouette going down stairs hesitantly i followed the silhouette which led me outside and down to ascension square, the silhouette stopped and sat at the dock, the crack of sunlight made it so i could see who it is, it's... Ben? What's he doing here "Ben?" he turned to me surprised "what are you doing here?" he asked "i could ask you the same question" i said sitting down next to him "me? I just like to watch the sunrise in the morning from time to time" he replied "oh… do you mind if i watch it with you?" i asked "sure" he replied and so we sat at the dock talking about random things, after a while sun was fully up and we went back inside, i walked back into my dorm making sure not to wake Kate up since it was a weekend we didn't have to wake up early and it was generally freetime all day so i tiptoed my way to my bed and laid down within minutes i was asleep.

After what seemed like a few seconds i was woken up by Kate screaming at my to wake up i didn't see why she'd scream i wasn't 'sleep flailing' nor was i right beside her looking at her with dead eyes so i was confused "what is it?" i asked annoyed "WE GOTTA GET OUR DRESSES ORDERED FOR PROM C'MON!" she looked at me with anticipation, i rolled my eyes and put my pillow on my face "can't this wait a few hours?" i said through my pillow "NO!" she yelled and she pulled me out of bed making me fall on the floor, i grunted and did a growl-sigh and got up, i went to the bathroom and did my hair before putting on my jacket and boots to join Kate, We had to walk through the Vien forest over to pueltown "so where's the dress shop?" i asked "over there she said pointing at the stairs to the left i nodded and followed Kate up the stairs to another plaza i guess you could say, we were about to walk into the dress shop when i heard my name being called from behind me i turned to look and saw Ben and Keith walking towards me, Ben was waving at me so waved back "so you're fancy shopping to huh?" Keith said, Kate walked next to me and smirked "so you didn't forget about prom?" Keith let a small laugh and they both lightly kissed each other "alright see ya babe" Keith said as he walked away, Ben was looking at an alleyway "hey you alright?" i asked "yeah just keep an eye on the alleyways" he went to join Keith.

After about 90 dresses Kate finally settled on one it was a strapless blue dress with a huge bow in the back the gown, thin, wavy and went down to her ankles, i got a red and black spanish dress with matching shoes "did you really like that school trip to spain that much?" Kate asked jokingly, i turned, smiled and said "yes. yes i did" so Kate and i placed our orders and we were off, surprisingly it wasn't as late into the afternoon as i thought, it was about 1:30, i stood in place for a few seconds looking up at the sky when i heard Kate yelling at me to catch up, i jogged back to her and we walked back to the school.

Ben P.O.V.

I joined Keith to the men's taylor, we tried on some styles Keith settled on a James Bond look, i'd laugh if he asked for a shaken vodka martini, i settled on a white buttoned shirt with black pants i guess a spanish look "oh you're definitely gonna get laid by Summer in that" Keith said jokingly i looked back at him "fuck you dude" i said chuckling in a low voice making sure no one heard me, he held his arms up mockingly, i clenched my fists and put my arms in a criss cross configuration creating the 'up yours' symbol, we laughed as we walked up to the cashier and placed our orders, we walked out of the Taylor and to the school.

 **ALRIGHT i'm finally done this damn chapter it's been torturing me for the past week anyway favorite and review and i'll see you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Contain**_ _ **suggestive/adult**_ _**content that is not suitable for young readers reader discretion is advised**_

 **Ben P.O.V.**

Me and Keith walked back to school, we walked inside and into our dorm i sat on my bed and Keith put his wallet on his night table and walked out of the room, i laid on my bed a little tired because of this morning, i was about to close my eyes but i heard a knock at the door i got up, walked over and opened the door Summer was in front of me she had two baskets in her hands along with a matching smile "hey Ben you wanna go strawberry picking?" she asked i grabbed a basket and said "alright where to?" we walked down to the dock and on a boat, i grabbed some oars and life jackets while she untied the boat we were heading to a little island just off the coast everybody calls it strawberry island and with good reason the strawberries there are amazing.

After about 5 minutes of me rowing we finally arrived at the island just in time too my arms were getting tired, we split up to cover more ground and therefore get more strawberries, after about 20 minutes we met at the tree in the middle of the island we both sat at the base and talked for a bit, after a few minutes of silence i felt a light touch on my shoulder, i turned my head to see that Summer fell asleep on my shoulder, my face turned red Summer was sleeping on my shoulder, she looked so peaceful too and to be honest i was getting tireder cause my afternoon snooze got interrupted and this seemed like a better time than any so i leaned my head on Summer's and closed my eyes.

I dreamed i was in a dark room with two light sources one was on Summer who was tied onto a chair, a certain blond haired boy was in front of her holding a knife, i tried to run to him but i could only move my arm i looked down at my arm and saw that i was holding a gun, i was pulled away from my thoughts by a screaming Summer Isaac's holding the knife above his head, in a panic i held out my arm and pulled the trigger, i heard the gunshot and woke up breathing heavily, i lifted my head up and looked at Summer she had tear tracks down her cheeks she must be having a nightmare, i shook her awake she looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me hard "what was your nightmare this time?" i asked holding her on the shoulders "it wasn't a nightmare just old memories… bad ones…" she turned away "what were they?" i asked she turned to me "memories of my parents…" i looked at her confused "why are those bad ones shouldn't they be good ones?" her face turned angry "what do you know your parents weren't murdered in front of you!" she yelled my eyes widened "wh-what?".

 **Summer P.O.V.**

I let out a sigh and looked at Ben "well i guess there's no point in keeping it now" i sat back down and began to explain "i was 6, it was a Sunday nothing was really happening, i was in the living room watching TV when i heard banging on the door next thing i know i'm being dragged away from my burning house" tears were forming in my eyes "i heard my parents screaming in pain… i was thrown in a truck and sold on some auction" i wiped away my tears "thankfully though it was a undercover cop gathering evidence, i was admitted to an orphanage shortly aft-" Thump* i was cut off by Ben punching a tree, blood began to drip down from his fist "what is it?" i asked concerned "your story…" he paused for a moment as a couple of tears fell down his face "i wasn't so lucky…" he paused again "what do you mean?" i asked "there was no undercover cop, i wasn't admitted into an orphanage, i was sold, put through torture and left for dead… if it wasn't for Keith, i wouldn't be here…" i stood there in shock, to think if it weren't for Keith of all people, we would've never met, he continued as we were walking back to the boat "so you see, because of that i had trust issues, Keith was my only friend for a while, slowly but surely i started to become more social, Keith introduced me to Kate who introduced me to you" i did remember the first time meeting Ben, he didn't have his hairstyle yet and he was still socially awkward but he was good company but we didn't become best friends until one day when i took a tackle from a Bidoof for him we were best friends ever since.

We walked back to the peer only to find the boat drifting off "dammit didn't tie it properly" i shouted "well fuck it" i heard Ben say, just then he took off his styler and then his jacket and shirt revealing his back and chest, my face turned bright red, he jumped in the water and pulled the boat back to the peer, he looked at me confused as he was putting his shirt and jacket back on "what? It was either that or a 1 hour swim witch one do you chose?" we both laughed as we got onto the boat this time i rowed since Ben rowed us here AND he got the boat back to the peer, after 5 minutes of rowing we finally got back to the peer, we got off and i tied the boat "make sure you tie it properly this time" Ben laughed i rolled my eyes playfully "where are you going?" i asked as he walked away "returning the movie" he replied, he ran up the stairs leading to the courtyard i did the same, i walked inside and upstairs to my dorm, i opened the door and sat on my bed it was then that i realized how tired i was the sitting turned to laying and soon after my eyes were closing but before could close my eyes completely i hear a knock at the door i got up and shuffled to the door and opened it and Kate stood at the door frame "ok so you're here thank god" she said relieved "why what's wrong?" i asked as she walked into the room "it's Isaac no one's seen him since yesterday" she said, my eyes widened at Kate's warning just then we heard 3 slow knocks at the door "oh shit."

 **Ben P.O.V.**

I was walking back to school from the video store with another student named Zack who was in the dorm next to me and Keith we were talking about random things until we arrived at the school, we waved goodbye to each other and parted ways as i wandered through the courtyard and ended up at the back of the school where the pokemon stables are, i saw Keith in the stables stacking hay, i yelled out to him and he yelled back, i walked over to him "you need help there?" i asked "yeah thanks hey where's Summer?" he asked "probably inside" i replied as i'm picking up a bale of hay after about 30 minutes we were finally done stacking the bales, we walked in the school and up the stairs "hey Ben you hear about Isaac?" he asked, that question made me worry but it also made me hopeful since the news can go both ways "no what about him?" i asked "well no one's seen him since yesterday everyone's wondering where the hell he is" "what?!" i interrupted Keith "yeah no one's seen him at all" i sat there thinking of where he could be or what he would be up to "so last time i saw him he was beating Summer up and attempted to knock her out" "and he disappears afterwards" Keith finished my sentence "yeah" i agreed "was there anything else that happened, any objects that disappeared after Isaac?" i asked Keith "well the gun safe was broken into this morning" "what was taken?" "one of the guns, a magazine and a box of ammo" "anything else?" Keith thunk harder "wait a kitchen knife disappeared last night!" i put the puzzle pieces together "so Isaac beating Summer up and attempting to knock her out, soon afterwards disappearing, a gun, a box of ammo and a kitchen knife disappearing overnight, so that could mean… oh no" i got up and bolted to the girls hallway, everyone was gone doing their own thing, i saw Summer and Kate's dorm door busted open "oh shit."

 **Cliff hanger! Hell yeah i always love those but only if the next episode/chapter is already made and Summer and Ben's backstory will come into play in the sequels sorry it was a short chapter but then again my chapters are always short anyway anyway review, favorite and i'll see you guys next time!**


	5. i'm coming

_**Warning: Contain**_ _ **suggestive/adult**_ _**content that is not suitable for young readers reader discretion is advised**_

 **Ben P.O.V.**

I called out to the girls while slowly walking towards the room, finally i reached the door and peeked in, i saw Kate knocked out and her wrist tied to the bed frame Keith came rushing in the room, untied her and placed her on the her bed, i started looking around for clues as to where Isaac might have taken her then i noticed blood tracks dragging out the door and to a window where there was a ladder leading down, the streak continued into the forest, i grinned and walked back to Keith where i see Kate's awake now maybe i can get some answers, i sat next to her and Keith, she was still in shock but could still talk normally i asked her "Kate do you know where Isaac took Summer?" in a calm voice, she turned to me still jittery and said "before i was knocked out i heard something about a cellar" "the cellar in the woods of course!" Keith sprung up from the bed "yeah but we don't know where the hell this cellar is granted there are blood streaks which i think might be summer's but they seem to fade out in the woods" i countered, Keith sat back on the bed and scratched his head he sighed "well i don't know where to start i mean we have a good lead it's in the woods somewhere but we don't know where it is" i tried thinking of somewhere where we could get answers and then it hit me "Keith! You know any underground bars?" he looked at me confused but then realized what i meant "well… i heard there's one in pueltown by the docks in an alleyway" "good we could try to get answers from there!" Keith looked at me with a confused look again "dude you've been watching way too many movies what makes you think he'd go there?" i turned around and faced the door "cause it's the only one people know about." i left the room leaving Keith and Kate alone ,Keith's a jokester but he's serious when the time comes.

I walked outside and tried to pinpoint where Isaac went, i found the window with the ladder and the blood streak continued into the forest, i took a deep breath and followed the streak after a few minutes of wandering i found a piece of green cloth that could means they've been here "alright now i know the general area of where i should look but where do i start?" i asked myself as i wandered through the woods, after another few minutes i heard a very faint cry, i bolted in the direction of the cry but found myself face to face with a huge stone wall covered in vines "shit!" i swore as i walked out of the woods, it was getting late so i headed out to pueltown to find the bar, along the way i felt my wrist vibrate a bit, i looked at my arm and saw that i received mail from an unknown sender the letter said:

You're getting close Ben i'll admit you're smart but don't think you can take him on without any external help go to the underground bar in pueltown i already paid the bartender he'll tell you what you want to know and he'll also give you something to help you against Isaac just show him your styler but i gotta warn you you're dealing with something much more sinister than you think

Good luck

A person you've met before.

"A person i've met before…" i kept reciting those words in my head the rest of the way to pueltown "who could that person be?" i asked myself "Summer's definitely out of the question, that leaves Keith and Kate they're the only one's who actually know what's happening" i kept talking to myself until i got to the bar, i walked in and showed my styler to the bartender "so you're the ranger, what you need kid?" he asked me "looking for a friend" i showed him a picture of Isaac "you seen anybody like that?" he looked at the picture and scratched his head a bit "yeah i've seen him he's that Isaac kid he comes here every night but he hasn't come yet" he said while cleaning a glass "i know why he hasn't come" i said "and why is that?" he asked "because he kidnapped my friend and that's why i'm here" i said "so what you already know?" he asked "i know he took her in the forest that's all we know right now" i replied "well tell you what kid: one night he blacked out and flat out yelled his probable plans he said it's past a rock and in a cave hidden by vines" i memorised that and was about to leave until the bartender called me back "hey kid you forgot somethin'" he gave me a necklace "what is it?" i asked "some guy wanted you to have it he didn't want his name disclosed so i can't tell ya that" he replied "alright thanks" i left the bar and walked back to the school, i tiptoed past the teachers lounge and up the stairs, i walked over to my dorm and saw that Keith wasn't there "hmph probably still with Kate" i thought to myself, i was about to leave to find Summer but my styler vibrated again, i checked it and saw a message which read:

Alright sounds like you know where to look and you got the necklace nice now i know this seems counter intuitive but wait until tomorrow to look for Summer trust me she'll be alright

That same person

"Dammit!" i whispered loudly i didn't want to Leave Summer any longer but whoever that guy is, he's the best lead i got in this so i hesitantly took of my styler boots and jacket and went to bed for a barely restful sleep, it was about 8 AM i couldn't take it anymore i had to save Summer so i got up, got dressed and headed out with the necklace i whispered under my breath "i'm coming Summer...".

 **Summer P.O.V.**

I woke up exhausted with a little hope inside of me, hope that it was all a nightmare but i wasn't back in my bed with Kate trying to hold me down, i was still in the cold room lying on the cold hard cement floor, i was weak, i could barely walk let alone stand, i heard a heavy metal door swing open, i turned my head and saw Isaac standing at the doorway with a black duffel bag, oh no...

 **Alright hope you guys liked it favorite and review and i'll see you guys next time**


End file.
